


so i'm gonna love you (like i'm gonna lose you)

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Series: McSpirkFest Prompts [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones gets sick, Hurt/Comfort, Like really sick, Other, and Jim's not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AOS. Bones gets poisoned on an away mission. Jim freaks out loudly and tries to force the cure out of people. Spock freaks out quietly and tries to force the cure out of science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so i'm gonna love you (like i'm gonna lose you)

"'S okay, Jimmy," Len said, looking at his lovers on the other side of the throne room. "You and Spock will fix this, I know you will."  
Jim started to run towards him. Len downed the goblet of poison, Jim only reaching him in time to catch him before he hit the ground. Len's hand came up, a finger brushing Jim's cheek, before Len went limp in his arms, dark eyes sliding closed.  
"No! No, no, nonono, Bones, hey, please," Jim pleaded with the unconscious man. "Bones..."  
Spock knelt beside Jim and gently took their lover from his arms, standing gracefully as if his arms were empty. "Jim, we must go, quickly."  
Jim stood, glaring at the aliens. "You'll regret this." He took the communicator from his belt and flipped it open. "Kirk to Enterprise. Three to beam up to Sickbay."

* * *

 

"I just...I don't know, Captain," Nurse Chapel said helplessly, running a scanner over her boss again.  
"If you will, Nurse, I will require a phial of the doctor's blood," Spock responded, carefully handling the goblet Leonard had drunk from, the one Spock had managed to catch before it fell from limp fingers.  
"Of course, Commander," Christine hurried off to prepare a phial and needle, leaving the three lovers alone.  
Jim was deathly pale, clutching Len's hand like the older man would disappear if Jim let go.  
"Jim," Spock murmured, setting the goblet on a nearby biobed and gathering the blond in his arms. Jim let out a little sob, turning to press his face into Spock's chest.  
"Spock, what if-"  
"What ifs are illogical, Jim. Either you will find a cure or I will create one. We will not lose him."  
Jim chuckled slightly, sniffing his tears back. "Isn't it illogical to think that we will find a cure?"  
"The truth is not illogical, _ashaya_." Spock brushed his lips over Jim's hair, stepping back right as Christine reappeared, ready to take some blood for Spock.

* * *

 

Jim stalked onto the bridge, ignoring the shout of, "Captain on the Bridge!" as he made his way to his chair.  
"Lieutenant Uhura, hail the planet."  
"Aye, Captain," Nyota replied, quickly getting to it. After a few moments, she announced, "Captain, they're replying."  
"Onscreen," Jim responded tightly.  
"Captain Kirk," The leader greeted.  
"I need the cure to the liquid you made Doctor McCoy drink."  
"I'm sorry, Captain Kirk. But your doctor knew the terms when he took the goblet. We cannot help; you must find the cure on your own."  
"And if we can't?" Jim demanded desperately.  
The planet disconnected without responding.  
"Lieutenant, hail them again," Jim growled.  
Finally, Nyota responded, "They're not answering, Captain."  
Jim yelled out in rage, his fist coming down on the arm of his chair. Breathing heavily, he stood.  
"Sulu, you have the conn."  
With that, he stormed off the bridge.

* * *

 

"His condition is worsening, Captain," Geoff said quietly, standing at the foot of Len's bed. Jim was curled in a chair by his fiance's bedside, wrapped in a blanket and looking terrible. Stubble grew on his cheeks, doing nothing to mask the bags under his bloodshot eyes. He made no motion to indicate he heard Geoff's words. "Captain? Jim, Len wouldn't want to see you like this. He-"  
"Shut up!" Jim growled. "I'd endure a lecture every day if he'd just wake up! Just fucking wake. UP!"  
Geoff left to make a call as Jim began to cry, curling over Len's body.  
A few minutes later, Nyota, Carol, and Pavel walked in.  
"Hey, Jimmy," Carol said softly, sitting on Len's bed and pulling Jim close. "It's gonna be okay. Spock's going to solve this, I know he will."  
"Spock doesn't give up, you know that, Jim." Nyota added.  
"It is important to be clean, Keptin." Pasha informed him. "Ven ze doktor vakes, he vill not vish to kiss you if you are unclean. My babushka said so."  
Jim's sobs slowed, even letting a few chuckles through at Pasha's words.  
"C'mon, Jim, let's get you cleaned up." Carol ran a hand through Jim's hair and stood, pulling him up with her. Jim went with the trio slowly, glancing back for one last look at the dark shock of hair contrasting with skin almost as white as the pillow it laid upon before they were out of Sickbay.

* * *

 

Spock stood over the fourth experiment, illogically wishing this to be the cure. He had been ignoring a need to sleep and meditate, suppressing the urges so he could put in more work on finding a cure. He had lost his professional image around the third day of work, yet did not care. He needed to save his mate.  
"Commander?" A voice asked just as the experiment failed once more. Spock closed his eyes for a moment before turning to the speaker.  
"Lieutenant Sulu."  
"I found this plant, Commander," Hikaru stepped forward, offering said plant. He showed no sign of surprise at Spock's appearance. "I think it might help-it's been known to cure illnesses similar to the one Len has. I know his is from that drink, but...well, I thought this could work."  
Spock took the plant, a swell of emotion rising in his chest. He clamped down on it viciously-he was severely in need of meditation. After he found the cure.  
"My thanks to you, Lieutenant. Perhaps this is the, as you might say, 'key I have been missing'."  
"Glad to help, Commander." Hikaru took his leave, letting Spock return to work.

* * *

Jim looked up in surprise as Spock walked into the room.

"Spock?" He murmured hoarsely. Spock walked over, running two fingers down Jim's cheek, then Len's.  
"I believe I have discovered a cure, _ashaya_."  
Christine came in quickly, wielding a hypospray. "Captain, Commander, step back, please."  
Spock and Jim stood near the wall, waiting to see if the cure would work. Geoff came in with several nurses as Christine carefully injected the hypo.  
Len's vitals immediately started raising.  
"It seems to have worked," Geoff examined the screens, a small smile growing on his face. "He should be-"  
Geoff was cut off as Len's vitals crashed, an alarm sounding throughout Sickbay as he flatlined.  
"No!" Jim cried out. Spock was in a state of shock beside him-he had developed the cure, he had been sure it would work, he had given it to Nurse Chapel, he had killed one of his mates.  
More nurses had to be called in to restrain Jim as the group that came in with Geoff worked with him and Christine to save Len's life. Finally, having no other choice, Christine broke away from the biobed to sedate Jim and Spock.

* * *

Jim awoke with a gasp, his eyes flying open to rest on the ceiling. The knowledge hit him like a sledgehammer.

Bones was dead.  
Dead.  
Deaddeaddeaddead...  
A low whine echoed around the room, one that he faintly realised was coming from him but that he had no power to stop.  
"Hush now, Jimmy, 's alright," The Southern drawl Jim had thought he'd never hear again broke through his haze.  
"...Bones?" Jim whispered.  
"Hey there, darlin'," Len replied. Jim whirled to face him, finally recognising their surroundings as their quarters. Spock was still unconscious on the other side of the doctor. Jim's eyes filled with tears as he cuddled closer to Len.  
"You flatlined. You were dead, Bones." He clutched at Len's arms desperately.  
"They saved me, Jimmy. I woke up not long after that, and they couldn't find very many side effects, so I managed to get them to let us recover in our quarters."  
Jim probably would've been embarrassed that he began crying into Len's chest if he could stop crying long enough to care.

* * *

 

"Spock, sweets, are you ever gonna let me go?" Len murmured, careful to not wake the blond in his arms. The dark head currently buried in the small of Len's back let out a low growl as his arms tightened around the doctor. "Okay, okay, I get it. I love you too. But you'll need to let me go sometime."  
Spock squirmed his way back up the bed until his head rested by Len's.  
"No," He replied stubbornly, possessively nibbling at Len's neck.  
"Spock..." Len began, before going onto a different track. "I knew you'd save me, darlin'. Even if I'm not sure an old country doctor is worth all that work."  
"You're worth all the work in the world, Bones," Jim yawned into Len's neck. "We'll always save you, and you'll always save us. That's just how it works."  
Len smiled as Spock pressed closer so his arms could reach around both of his lovers.  
"Of course it is, Jimmy. Of course it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, guys! Another successful work done. Not my best, but *shrugs* it's still McSpirk, so...yay!  
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr at iwillstaywiththemforever.  
> I should have another work/two coming out soon, but don't quote me!  
> Bye guys :D
> 
> As always, downloads are fine, but please don't repost this work anywhere else without my permission!


End file.
